A Surprise in Diagon Alley
by Buttermellow
Summary: While Ron, Hermione, and Harry get their school supplies something unexpected happens between Ron and Hermione.


**AN:** Ok, if you start wondering about some things in my fic, please read the fic all the way through and READ MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTES because I explain things there. Please review!!!

* * *

"So," Ron said, turning around to face Harry and Hermione who were hanging back a little, dragging their feet a little more with each step. "Where do you all want to go?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Diagon Alley, buying their things for school like they did every year. It was hot and muggy out today and they were each beginning to become tired, Hermione especially. Both Ron and Harry were carrying their purchases, bags filled with things, heavy things, that made their arms strain and beads of sweat roll down their red cheeks. Unlike Ron and Harry, whose cheeks had only turned a cute rosy red, Hermione's whole lovely thin and high-cheeked bone face had turned scarlet. Her slim and newly tanned arms felt like they were about ready to snap in two at the elbow and her double mocha, wonderfully thick, and wavy hair was sticking to her face. In one of the three bags she was carrying she had a cauldron, for her other one was slightly rusted and was developing a place at the bottom which would soon become a place to leak, she was sure. It would soon begin to leak like her heart from Ron's inattention to the obvious fact that he loved her with all of his heart.

Hermione was lagging behind a bit, panting as the sun beat down on her slim, curvy figure where it slipped in between the buildings of Diagon Alley. "Oh, it's so hot today," Hermione whispered delicately. "Let's go inside somewhere."

"Yes," Harry agreed, brushing his wonderfully dashing messy, dangerous aura-giving jet-black hair back with his hand. "Please, let's. I'm about ready to die from heat exhaustion. Though I _am _a match for Voldemort, am I not? A little bit of heat is no match for me! I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the guy who will save the world from Voldemort in two years, tops!" Harry cried triumphantly.

As always, Harry's being the hero obsession was just ignored with a wave of Ron and Hermione's hands.

"Oh puh-lease, Harry," Ron, Harry's humble, tall, and handsome sidekick said. "We all know your high standing in the world thank you very much."

"Good mate, because you better recognize the hero!" Harry said, snapping to illustrate his point in a divaish manner.

"Yeah, I reckon we should find a place inside," Ron said. "It is boiling out. What inside place though?"

"I don't care," Harry said, using a hand to wipe some of the sweat off his face. "As long as it's inside."

Hermione nodded, causing more hair to become glued to her face. She quickly let one hand go from the bag that her dumb bell was in to brush her hair back.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, all right?" Ron asked as the sign for the shop appeared as they turned a corner.

"Yes," Hermione replied, sounding swoon-worthily exasperated.

"It's indoors," Harry said. "Of course it's all right!"

"QQS it is then," Ron said, using an unnecessary abbreviation as he opened the red door to the shop ushering Harry and Hermione in with one arm.

"Merlin's beard, that's better," Hermione sighed as she felt the cool air from the shop overcome her. The roots of her light chocolate hair was drenched in perspiration and her arms were very sore from strain. Having the pounding heat reduced was extremely refreshing.

"Damn right it is," Harry muttered.

Hermione gave Harry a look, eyebrows raised. "Sorry, but what was that Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry said, dismissing his comment with a wave of his hand. "It's not important."

"You're worse than Ron with your mouth, Harry," Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, that's not fair," Ron said nearly dropping his bag as he flung out his arms. "I just get ... angry with good reason and I let words slip. It isn't the end of the world you know."

Hermione just shook her head and said, "Let's find somewhere to set down our things. My cauldron's getting awfully heavy."

"You should have bought a collapsible one then," Ron said as they moved off to a corner of the shop trying not to smack the other customers in the head with their bags. They set down their bags in a vacant spot of floor and leaned up against the wall, still slightly red in the face.

"Hermione, you look hot," Ron remarked, though his face reddened extremely after he realized the double meaning of his remark.

"W-what?" Hermione asked, very flustered, her cheeks now a red hot shade of cherry red.

"I mean you look erm ... warm," Ron tried. "I didn't mean that you looked hot, like as in Holy-Merlin-I-Want-Her-Now-Way. I didn't mean that I thought you looked ... y'know ... sexy ... or anything. Just that you could do with some water! That's all I meant, really! I –"

But Ron was cut off in his ramblings because Hermione had come over to him, seized him roughly by his shirt, and kissed him directly on the lips.

"I know what you meant, Ron," Hermione whispered devilishly. "And I do feel better now. Loads better. Thanks."

Ron was completely flabbergasted. "Y-you know ... I feel better now too."

And thus began, the beginning of a budding and what would be a long-lasting romance.

**AN:** I hope you liked it! I love fluff so I liked it quite a bit! I know that I didn't get all the character's looks and stuff just right, I know I exaggerated a bit, but I was trying to take their looks and make them more appealing (not that everyone's not beautiful in their own ways)! I just thought that making some kinda negatives positives would be a different spin on things! Hope you don't mind, so please don't hate me for it! It is out of character, I know, so there's no need to review with that! Thanks bunches to all who review! You all are so cool!

Pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee review!


End file.
